EL RETORNO DE DIOS
by KAMI NO INFYNITE
Summary: ¿y si el destino que poseemos no es el destino que nos toco? pues este es el caso de Hyodou Issei un chico odiado y apartado de la sociedad,pero su destino cambiara luego de ser asesinado en su primera cita por un ángel caído donde descubrirá que su destino es mas grande de lo que imaginaba y que ser el sucesor del DIOS BÍBLICO es el menor de sus problemas.
1. capitulo 1:el despertar de DIOS

**-(** mmmmm **)-** personaje pensando

 **-** mmmmmm **-** personaje hablando

 **-*** mmmmmm ***-** personaje hablando con telepatia

 **-{** mmmmmmm **}-** personaje hablando con telefono o cualquier otro modo

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **Issei:-**_ **(** *suspiro*vaya en esta vida no es todo como uno se lo espera. Primero mi familia me ignora por que mi hermano menor kazuma el cual según ellos es el hijo "ejemplar" y yo solamente un "pervertido sin remedio". Segundo la academia entera al igual que mis padres me conocen como un pervertido sin remedio solo porque me junto con los idiotas de Marsuda y Motohama que son los verdaderos pervertidos. Y tercero no importa cuánto me esfuerce nunca me han tomado en cuenta siempre ha sido kazuma esto, kazuma aquello, sin importar que solo era el el que valía **)-** pensó el castaño con molestia.

 _ **Raynare:-**_ a…esto **¿** eres tu Hyodou Issei de la academia kuoh **?**... **¿** v…verdad **?-** dijo en un tono de timidez.

 _ **Issei:-**_ **(** fue una voz cálida detrás de mí al mirar vi a una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos que reflejaban inocencia pero por alguna razón sentí nostalgia, sentí que debía de conocerla de antes, pero no importa seguro que solo viene a visitar a mi hermano **)-** pensó este

 _ **Issei:-**_ si soy yo, pero de seguro una chica tan linda como tu solo vino a buscar a mi hermano **-** dijo este con duda **-(** no hay duda ya que ninguna chica habla con migo sin el motivo de querer acercarse a kazuma **)-** pensó el castaño con enojo

 _ **Raynare:-**_ **¡** NOOO TE EQUIVOCAS **!** , es a ti Issei kun al que busco **-** grito esta contradiciéndolo

 _ **Issei:-**_ **(** simplemente esas palabras fueron como una señal del cielo de que ya no estaría solo **)-** pensó este con asombro **-¿** y porque alguien como tu querría buscar a alguien como yo **?-** pregunto este esperando respuesta

 _ **Raynare:-**_ veras, me preguntaba si querías…ir a una cita con migo el próximo domingo **-** dijo la desconocida

 _ **Issei:-**_ **¿** que…que dijiste **?-** pregunto este en chock

 _ **Raynare:-**_ que si querías salir con migo **-** respondió la pelinegra

 _ **Issei:**_ **-(** no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma **)-** pensó negándolo

 _ **Issei:-**_ **¿** y a que se debe, porque **?-** pregunto el castaño

 _ **Raynare:-**_ no se la razón o el porqué, solo sé que desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido sentimientos hacia ti Issei kun **-** dijo las cosas que pensaba **-** por eso, **¡** sal con migo para saber la razón y aclarar mis sentimientos, te lo pido **!-** dijo la pelinegra mientras se inclinaba

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** está bien, lo hare **-** dijo el castaño aceptando la petición

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-¿** en serio, lo harás **?-** pregunto esperanzada la chica

 _ **Issei:-**_ claro, no puedo dejar abandonada a una chica como tú, así que te ayudare **-** dijo este en respuesta

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-¡** GRACIAS **!-** agradeció la chica **-** bueno debo irme, por cierto mi nombre es Yuuma, adiós **-** se despidió la chica

 _ **Issei:-**_ de nada y es muy lindo tu nombre, nos vemos **-** se despidió el castaño

Una vez que se despidieron Issei mostró una sonrisa tan grande que no paso desapercibida para los espectadores los cuales murmuraban cosas sobre cómo es que alguien como él podía tener este tipo de cosas y sin importar cuánto comentarios hacían su buen humor no se iba

* * *

"en otra parte de la institución"

 _ **-CLUB DEL OCULTISMO-**_

 _ **Akeno:-**_ ara ara no pensé que usted Rias sama perdería la cabeza por el hermano de Kazuma kun **-** dijo una chica de belleza sin igual la cual le serbia una taza de te

 _ **Rías:-**_ no…no te equivocas Akeno **-** dijo la ahora mencionada **-** es solo que su poder me intriga mucho no es están fuerte como el de Kazuma san según mis informes él tiene una Sacred Gear tipo dragón y si no me equivoco es la Booster Gear, aunque ambos son humanos pero aun así es increíble **-** dijo la mencionada analizando el asunto

 _ **Akeno:-**_ **¿** y qué piensa hacer Rías sama **?-** pregunto la bella chica

 _ **Rías:-**_ creo que enviare a Koneko a que lo vigile si es que vale la pena agregarlo a mi sequito **-** respondió la antes mencionada

Al sonar el timbre de la salida de la academia Kazuma Hyodou se encontraba esperando a su hermano el cual iba saliendo de su salón de clases

 _ **Chica:-**_ **¡** kyaaa **!** es Kazuma sama **-**

 _ **Chica:**_ **-** Kazuma sama por aquí **-**

 _ **Chica:**_ **-** Kazuma sama no se junte con el pervertido de su hermano lo va a contagiar **-**

 _ **Kazuma:**_ **-** ja,ja,ja chicas, no me volvería como el perdedor de mi hermano aunque fuera la cura para una enfermedad **-** dijo este con burla

Issei simplemente no le prestó atención y continuo con su camino de regreso, después de todo tener una cita con una chica le hacía ilusión, y sin contar que sus grandes pechos eran unos puntos extra según las palabras de sus amigos

* * *

"más tarde"

 _ **-RESIDENCIA HYODOU-**_

En la casa de Issei se encontraban sus padres quienes tomaban el te mientras veían fotos de sus hijos pero más de Kazuma después de todo qué clase de madre no estaría feliz por los logros de los mismos, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su otro hijo

 _ **Issei y Kazuma:-**_ **¡** estoy en casa **!-** fue el grito de ambos hermanos, mientras Kazuma era saludado con amor y alegría cuando veían a Issei era simplemente indiferencia

* * *

"en la noche cuando todos dormían, en el interior de cierto castaño"

 _ **DIOS:-**_ ya mismo es hora de saludar a mi sucesor, solo espero que no sea tarde para reparar el error que cometi al desaparecer por tanto tiempo **¿** no piensas eso Draig **?-** dijo un hombre desconocido

 _ **Ddraig:-**_ **[*** bostezo ***** solo espero que este tipo sea fuerte como para que me hayas despertado del Boosted Gear que recuerdo que me sellaste **]-** dijo una sombra gigante y rojo algo enojado

 _ **DIOS:-**_ solo espera y veras que el chico te dejara sorprendido y eso te lo aseguro **-** dijo este en pos de orgullo

 _ **Ddraig:-**_ **[** como dije más vale que valga la pena **]-** dijo este con duda

* * *

Llegado el domingo Issei se preparaba para su cita con Yuuma con una sonrisa, una vez listo salió de su casa con la intención de dirigirse hacia el lugar acordado cuando en medio de la calle ve a una chica que estaba vestida con un traje de lolita gótica que se encontraba repartiendo volantes

 _ **Chica:-**_ cumplimos sus deseos **-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba a continuar con su trabajo

 _ **Raynare:-**_ Issei kun lamento la espera **-** dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al castaño

 _ **Issei:-**_ no te preocupes Yuuma chan acabo de llegar **-** dijo con una sonrisa **-(** siempre quise decir eso **)¿** nos vamos **?-** dijo mientras le ponía su brazo

Primero fueron a las tiendas y a los juegos donde se compraban ropa, paseaban donde también Issei le regalo un muñeco que gano de los juegos, comían en restaurantes y así continuaron con su cita hasta la noche

 _ **Raynare:-**_ **(** Isse kun perdóname por esto aunque sea tarde realmente me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres **)-** pensó la pelinegra con tristeza

 _ **Issei:-**_ esto **¿** Yuuma chan sucede algo **?-** pregunto Issei con preocupación al ver el estado conflictivo en el que se encontraba la chica

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** ummm no es nada es solo que me divertí mucho **-** dijo con una sonrisa la cual esta ves era sincera y no de las forzadas que mostraba al principio, pasados unos minutos llegaron al parque al frente de una fuente donde por casualidad no había personas pasando por hay

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** lo siento **-** dijo esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos a la vez que unas alas como de ángel negras salían de su espalda y su apariencia cambiaba un poco **-** mi misión era matarte pero ahora no quiero **-** dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver al castaño de frente

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** creí que podría, pero no quiero que me dejes **-** eran las palabras de la chica la cual ponía por primera vez su corazón desde la muerte del Dios bíblico que era como su abuelo

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** Yuuma **(¿** es esta tu verdadera forma **?, ¿** quién eres **?)-** pensó el castaño con asombro y en chock **-** Yuuma esto **-** dijo el castaño

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** Raynare **-** dijo interrumpiendo a Issei **-** Raynare es mi verdadero nombre **-** dijo con una sonrisa

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** Rayna… **?-** antes de terminar una lanza de luz lo atraviesa en el pecho

 _ **Donnasiege:-**_ nunca pensé que nos traicionarías Raynare **-** fue la voz de un hombre con un par de alas negras que vestía de traje y usaba un sombrero **-** y pensar que estas al mando de este proyecto el cual no iba a hacer quedar bien con azazel sama **-** dijo aquel hombre con voz de enojo

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** Donnasiege **¿** porque lo hiciste **?** él era mi novio **¡** el único humano que vio como yo era y no me juzgo **!** Incluso después de intentar matarlo **-** dijo esta con voz de ira y tristeza

 _ **Donnasiege:**_ **-¿** amor **?** ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja no creerás que un simple humano valga la pena **¿** o sí **?** Después de todo solo es una escoria sin valor para nosotros **-** dijo en tono de burla

* * *

 _ **-LUGAR DESCONOCIDO-**_

 _ **Issei:-**_ **¿** d…dónde estoy **?-** se pregunto este **-¿** es este el otro mundo **?** Ahora que recuerdo fui atravesado por algo cuando le iba a decir algo a Raynare y luego caí sin vida, vaya de verdad soy patético ni siquiera mis padres me amaron como a Kazuma al cual solo quieren como si fuera su único hijo **-** dijo este con melancolía y tristeza

 _ **DIOS:-**_ es un placer conocerte Hyodou Issei **-** dijo un hombre con una voz que irradiaba imponencia

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** eh **?-** dijo este al levantarse, al hacerlo vio a un hombre de edad avanzada, con una túnica blanca que tenia detalles de magatamas y bordes de color dorados en la misma, sandalias, una barba larga y por ultimo una especie de báculo dorado y blanco

 _ **NOTA: se parece un poco a rikudou solo que sin el rinnegan y los cachos y menos arugas XD**_

 _ **Issei:-**_ **¿** quién eres **?-** pregunto este **-(** emana una poderosa aura divina **)-** pensó este al ver que emanaba una inmensa y poderosa aura de color dorado con blanco

 _ **DIOS:-**_ veo que ya conociste a mi nieta Raynare, que felicidad, aunque estando dentro de ti pude ver su pasado y veo que está muy enamorada de ti mi sucesor **-** dijo el de manera tranquila

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** esto **¡¿** queee **?!-** dijo de manera asombrado **-¿** pero quién eres **?-** pregunto de nuevo

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** de acuerdo soy aquel que creo las longinus, soy aquel que escucha las plegarias de la humanidad y el creador de todo lo existente, yo soy el antiguo Dios bíblico **-** dijo este de forma seria e imponente

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** Q…QU… **¡¿** QUUEEEEEEEEEE **?!-** grito este con asombro **-¡¿** DIIIOOOOSSSSS **!?** , **¡¿** TU…TU…TU ERES DIOOOSS **?!-** exclamo de nuevo el castaño

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** así es **-** dijo este con seriedad

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** y como que antiguo, no que eras inmortal **?** , **¿** y qué quieres decir con que soy tu sucesor si soy un simple humano **?-** pregunto el castaño esperando respuestas

 _ **DIOS:-**_ ha, ha, ha, ha eso Hyodou Issei tiene una explicación la primera no te la diré **-** dijo este después de reírse

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** por…porque **?-** pregunto el castaño

 _ **DIOS:-**_ porque es algo que iras descubriendo por ti solo poco a poco **-** dijo con seriedad

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** okey **-** dijo con duda **-(¿** se le abra olvidado que morí **?)-** pensó con preocupación

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** y la segunda es que tú y yo fuimos uno solo hace ya muchísimo tiempo, por lo tanto desde que naciste no eres humano **-** dijo este con seriedad respondiendo sus preguntas

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¡¿** qué…que…que quieres decir **?!-** dijo este muy sorprendido

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** es que tu eres mi reencarnación Issei kun **-** dijo este, mientas a Issei se le caía la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos se le ponían como platos

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** ¡esto…esto…esto no puede ser real, esto tiene que ser un sueño!-dijo el castaño sin poder creerlo y en total chock

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** pues lo es Issei kun, es mas cuando regreses tendrás todos mis poderes, habilidades, recuerdos y conocimientos del mundo humano como del mundo sobrenatural desde facciones hasta historia de cada una y como distinguirlos entre ellos **-** dijo este con voz seria

El castaño se encontraba sorprendido al escuchar que no solo era el nuevo Dios sino que cosas que parecían fantasía existían realmente

 _ **Issei:-**_ espera **¿** Como que regresar **?** , si estoy muerto **-** pregunto el castaño con duda

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** bueno Issei, esa es otra cosa que deberás descubrir por ti solo, solo te diré que estas pero a la vez no lo estas, están simple y a la vez tan complejo **-** dijo este respondiendo su pregunta en acertijo

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** quee **?,** bueno olvidando eso, entonces **¿** eso quiere decir que tendré todos tus poderes, conocimientos y mucho mas, verdad **?-** pregunto este al ya recuperarse del chock

 _ **DIOS:-**_ así es, pero los iras adquiriendo poco a poco, y nuestras personalidades se harán una y mi conocimiento te ayudara a salvar a todos los que necesiten un Dios **-** dijo este tranquilo **-** ahora dicho esto debo advertirte dos cosas Hyodou Issei **-** dijo este con seriedad

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** y qué es **?-** pregunto con preocupación

 _ **DIOS: -**_ la primera es que cuando seamos uno tu forma de actuar y hasta de pensar cambiaran extremadamente en otras palabras dejaras de ser tu mismo y la segunda es que debes de tener mucho cuidado con el poder que recibirás **-** dijo este lanzando la advertencia

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** qué quieres decir, porque **?-** pregunto este ya preocupado

 _ **DIOS:-**_ solo te puedo decir que nosotros a diferencia de las demás deidades hemos existido desde siempre, soy alguien que va mas allá de la omnipresencia, omnisciencia, incluso de la omnipotencia, y mi existencia supera con creses la omniversal, en otras palabras soy alguien que podría destruir todo de la existencia con su sola presencia por eso te digo que tengas cuidado cuando uses nuestro poder **¿** entendido **?-** dijo este con mucha seriedad y rebelando uno que otro secreto sobre ellos

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** jai **-** dijo este con los ojos y cuerpo blanco mientras temblaba y un fantasmita saliendo de el ya para el otro mundo XD

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** bueno, hay más cosas sobre nosotros que me gustaría rebelarte pero no lo hare ya que cuando nos volvamos uno sabrás todo lo que yo sé, además ya se te acabo el tiempo **-** dijo este con tranquilidad

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** qué quieres decir **?-** pregunto este al ya recuperarse del chock a la vez que su cuerpo alumbraba

 _ **DIOS:-**_ bueno es momento de irte, fue un placer conocerte mi sucesor **-** dijo este de forma alegre

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** igualmente, fue un placer conocerte o conocerme o como se diga **-** dijo este despidiéndose y devolviendo la sonrisa

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** a otra cosa, quiero darte esto te servirá para controlar nuestro poder y también te servirá como arma, cuídalo **-** dijo este mientras le entregaba su báculo divino al castaño

 _ **Issei:**_ **-¿** tu báculo **?** , **¿** no lo necesitas **?-** pregunto el castaño al recibir semejanteregalo

 _ **DIOS:-**_ no está bien después de todo ya no lo necesitare, **-** dijo este alegremente

 _ **Issei:**_ **-** gracias, te prometo viejo que lo cuidare, y al igual cuidare y hare que el mundo sea un lugar mejor **-** dijo Issei con orgullo

 _ **DIOS:**_ **-** a otra cosa hay alguien que me gustaría presentarte **-** dijo este sonriendo

 _ **Issei:-**_ **¿** ah sí, y en donde esta **?-** pregunto el castaño mirando a todos lados y ya desapareciendo

 _ **DIOS:-**_ no te preocupes sabrás de él y también lo conocerás como si lo conocieras de siempre una vez que regreses **-** dijo este a la vez que el castaño terminaba de desaparecer

* * *

"de regreso al mundo real"

Cuando se levanto vio que su herida ya no estaba luego miro a otro lado y vio a Raynare que estaba en el suelo y lastimada y al ángel caído que lo había atacado

 _ **Donnasiege:-**_ **¡¿** así que aun sigues con vida, insecto **?!-** dijo con enojo aquel caído, pero su enojo cambio a uno de terror al sentir el aura y poder del Issei aunque era pisca se su poder podía sentirse por todos lados

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ pagaras por esto, maldito **-** dijo este molesto al momento que liberaba una poderosa e inmensa aura dorada con blanco seguido de una lluvia de relámpagos y un terremoto

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ _**¡**_ _ **FFFLLLUUUNNNN**_ _ **!**_ Fueron el sonido del suelo quebrándose y el desprender de su poder _**¡KKRRAAKKAAAA-BOOOMMM!**_ _ **, ¡**_ _ **BBBRROOMMMMMMM**_ _ **!**_ Fueron el sonido de los relámpagos y el terremoto que azotaron con fuerza el mundo el mundo, los vientos enloquecieron poderosas oleadas de vientos violentos sacudieron toda la tierra con fuerza, las nubes se arremolinaban sobre todo el mundo, tormentas eléctricas arrasaban con la tierra el planeta entero era un total caos, las estrellas y planetas cercanos eran empujados con fuerza de donde estaban por su poder, la apariencia de Issei cambio drásticamente su cabello castaño se hizo blanco como la nieve, y su cuerpo se tonifico haciéndole lucir más atlético a la vez que de su espalda salían seis alas (doradas con blanco) realmente grandes y en su mano derecha aparecía el báculo que DIOS le avía dado y con una voz que era mesclada con otra

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** ángel caído Donnasiege, un par de alas, arrogante con su poder y sobre todo amante de las batallas **-** dijo el albino molesto mientras lo señalaba con su mano izquierda

 _ **Donnasiege:**_ **-¿** qui…quien eres tú **? ¿** Que…que eres **? ¿** Cómo sabes información **?-** dijo el caído enojado y aterrado por lo que avía que estaba presenciando

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ yo solamente soy un viejo conocido lo demás ya deberías haberte dado cuenta **-** dijo el chico ahora albino **-** bueno, es hora de tu castigo por todo el mal que has hecho **-** dijo el albino ahora molesto **-¡** BOOSTED GEAR **!-** dijo el albino

 **[BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST], [BOOST]**

La mano izquierda de Issei fue remplazada por un guante escarlata con joyas verdes las cuales brillaban mas mediante incrementaba el poder

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ **¡** excidit ingenuus temporis princeps caeli angeli qui punit mal et iustis retribuen tur bona in caelo nomen ZMEGMA DEPLUO SACRA **!-** dijo Issei dando su sentencia, alas blancas caían del cielo sobre el caído haciéndole gritar de dolor, entonces en cada parte de su cuerpo salían rayos de luz que se hacían más grandes hasta dejar sin rastro del angel caído

* * *

 _ **-EN EL SÉPTIMO CIELO-**_

Mientras en los cielos los ángeles revoloteaban, saltaban, corrían y gritaban de felicidad diciendo una y otra vez "¿sintieron eso?, nuestro señor ha vuelto ha vuelto" un joven con el cabello de color rubio y 12 alas doradas en su espalda se encontraba en el trono del que alguna vez fue su padre y creador que se encontraba revisando el nuevo sistema para crear mas angeles, cuando de la nada sintió una gigantesca cantidad de poder divino

 _ **Miguel:-**_ mi señor ha vuelto **-** dijo aquel ángel con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sentía un peso menos en sus hombros

 _ **Gabriel:**_ **-¡¿** sentiste esa energía miguel **?** ha vuelto, nuestro padre ha vuelto! **-** dijo una mujer muy hermosa de ojos azules y cabello rizado rubio que entraba corriendo y saltando de alegría al lugar donde estaba miguel que también poseía 12 alas blancas

 _ **Miguel:-**_ Gabriel, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas alborotos en el salón del trono? **-** dijo el ángel rubio con un suspiro al ver la actitud de su hermana

 _ **Gabriel:**_ **-¿** lo sentiste oni chan **?-** dijo con alegría **-** ahora todo volverá a ser como era **-** dijo con una gran sonrisa

 _ **Miguel:-**_ si, lo sentí, vamos tenemos que ir **-** dijo mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y creaba un circulo mágico

 _ **Gabriel:**_ **-¿** a donde oni chan **?-** pregunto esperando respuesta

 _ **Miguel:-**_ con nuestro señor **-** dijo con una sonrisa para después entrar ambos al círculo y desaparecer de ese lugar

* * *

 _ **-EN EL INFRAMUNDO-**_

En los inframundos a diferencia de los ángeles estos estaban temblando de miedo al sentir el poder del albino, preguntándose de quien era este poder por momentos sospecharon que fuera DIOS pero ellos sabían que él estaba muerto así que lo descartaron pero aun así decidieron no pasar por alto este evento

* * *

"en el castillo gremory"

 _ **Grafía:-**_ Sirzechs sama **¿** sintió ese descomunal poder sagrado que provino del mundo humano **?** Es como si DIOS hubiera regresado de la muerte **-** dijo una mujer muy bella de cabellera plateada que entraba muy nerviosa

 _ **Sirzechs:**_ **-** lo sentí Grafía chan y es que ha regresado **-** dijo el mencionado conocido como el Satán rojo con voz temblorosa a la vez que su cuerpo tenia leves temblores al sentir al sentir el poder de Issei **-** ha regresado, no sé cómo, pero con su regreso las cosas serán mucho más estables entre las facciones **-** dijo mientras le daba escalofríos

 _ **Sirzechs:**_ **-** vamos Grafía, hay que ir **-** dijo a la vez que creaba un círculo mágico

 _ **Grafia:**_ **-¿** A dónde vamos **?-** dijo al momento que entraba en el círculo}

 _ **Sirzechs:-**_ a encontrarnos con DIOS **-** dijo este al momento que desaparecían de hay

* * *

 _ **-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KUOH-**_

 _ **Azazel:-**_ je, si que regresaste **-** dijo un hombre con cabello negro con las puntas rubias el cual se encontraba jugando con una consola de videojuegos cuando una voz electrónica lo saco de sus pensamientos, al mirar la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar que acababa de ser derrotado

 _ **Azazel:**_ **-¡** NOOOOO MI JUEGO PERFECTO **!-** dijo con furia

Al igual que la facción de los demonios las demás facciones sintieron mucho temor al sentir el poder del albino que les hacían preguntarse de quien era este poder y como podría ser alguien tan poderoso ya que sabían que ese poder era solo una minúscula cantidad y les hacían querer saber de quién era y poseer su poder y sus últimas palabras fueron"¡encuentren, capturen a esa persona y tráiganla a nosotros!"

* * *

 _ **-CON ISSEI-**_

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ fiu, je vaya esto sí que es irónico ja, ja **-** dijo el ahora albino de manera despreocupada a la vez que todo volvía a la normalidad y ocultaba su aura y sus alas, para luego mirar el Boosted Gear **-** siendo DIOS teniendo un arma para matar Dioses **¿** no estás de acuerdo Ddraig **?-** pregunto el albino de manera tranquila

 _ **Ddraig:**_ **-[** veo que el viejo tenía razón trabajar contigo sí que será interesante compañero, sin duda es irónico que DIOS tenga el Boosted Gear que por lo máximo podría hacerle frente, pero solo en su estado actual, definitivamente serás el sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia **]-** dijo el dragón con voz de orgullo

Raynare estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos por todo lo que había presenciado y por el hombre que estaba en su delante, al darse cuenta que el chico del que se enamoro era en realidad su abuelo reencarnado ya que este le hablo a ella y a sus demás ángeles sobre que todo ser vivo al morir tiene un tiempo determinado en el otro mundo y luego vuelve a nacer

 _ **Raynare:-**_ i…i…issei **-** dijo la caído mientras se acercaba al chico, cuando este le sonrió y le abría los brazos ella se le abalanzo y lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba una que otra lagrima mientras decía una y otra "has vuelto, has vuelto" cuando de repente aparecen dos círculos mágicos, uno delante de ellos y el otro detrás, uno de color rojo y el otro dorado de donde salieron 4 personas, 2 en cada circulo

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** Miguel, Gabriel cuanto tiempo sin verlos **¿** Cómo van las cosas en el cielo **?-** pregunto Issei de manera tranquila esperando que todo llera bien en el tiempo que no estuvo

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** are **?** pero si es el pequeño Sirzechs si que has crecido **¿** y quién es la chica a tu lado **?** no me digas que ya asentaste cabeza he **-** dijo este con acento pícaro

 _ **Sirzechs:**_ **-** así es, ella es mi esposa y reina Grafía lucifuge **-** dijo este con una sonrisa, mientras la nombrada le jalaba la mejilla con la cara neutra

 _ **Grafía:**_ **-** Sirzechs sama por favor no diga tonterías, soy Grafía lucifuge cabeza del servicio de la casa lucifuge un placer **-** dijo lanombrada mientras se inclinaba y se presentaba con sumo respeto

 _ **Sierzechs:**_ **-** auh, auh, auh, lo shiento, lo shiento pero ya no sigas por favor **-** dijo el Satán rojo mientras le jalaban las mejillas

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** ja, ya veo quien tiene los pantalones en su relación **-** dijo este mientras se reía

 _ **Miguel:**_ **-** mi señor, tiene que regresar a su trono **-** dijo este con respeto **-** debe regresar a la cabeza a la cabeza del sistema **-** dijo con este con acento de pedido

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** bien bien pero no quiero que se haga pública mi verdadera identidad, no hasta que pueda entrenar mi poder, cuerpo y habilidades, pueda que sea una reencarnación pero no estoy ni al 2% de mi verdadera forma, así que hasta entonces viviré aquí en la tierra en un departamento con Raynare **¿** entendido **?-** dijoel albino con voz seria a la vez que todos temblaban y pensaban "¿es en serio?" cuando el albino dijo "no estoy ni al 2% de mi verdadera forma"

Pero por otro lado dicha ángel caído se sonrojo al saber que viviría con su novio, pero acepto de todas maneras, luego desapareció para reaparecer un segundo después en una iglesia abandonada y recoger las cosas que tenía allí

 _ **Miguel:-**_ si mi señor, como digas **-** dijo este con respeto

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ y otra cosa kamiissei será mi nombre a partir de ahora, pero solo ustedes lo sabrán así que llámenme solo Issei **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este de forma seria

 _ **Todos:-**_ si **-** dijeron todos al unisonó

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** bueno, es hora de irnos, nos vemos Sirzechs, Grafía **-** dijo el ex castaño para luego desaparecer con Miguel y Gabriel hacia el cielo para rectificar el sistema la cual esta última no dijo nada en todo el rato por el nerviosismo que sentía al intentar hablarle a Issei

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Issei estaba caminando a su casa cuando de repente escucha un grito proveniente de un parque cercano cuando llego se encuentra con Kazuma el cual tenía una lanza de luz atravesándolo y a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellera carmesí la cual tenía 3 piezas de ajedrez en sus manos, luego estas mismas son insertadas en el cuerpo de Kazuma

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ **(** baya, baya los demonios siempre haciendo de las suyas **)-** penso este con acento casual

 _ **Rías:-**_ Kazuma, bajo el nombre de Rias de la casa Gremory te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia **-** dijo con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio al peli blanco que la observaba su sonrisa cambio a una de preocupación

 _ **Rías:**_ **-(¿** y este qué querrá **?** , **¿** abra visto **?)-** pensó esta de de manera preocupada **-(** será mejor que me baya **)-** pensó esta al momento de levantarse para irse, y el albino seguía su camino, pero cuando este paso a su lado escucho un "cuídalo" mientras seguía con su camino hacia su casa

* * *

cuando Issei llego a su casa se encontró con sus padres los cuales como siempre no le prestaron mucha atención luego paso hacia su habitación a recoger sus cosas, luego de unos minutos después la puerta de abajo se abrió de donde entro un confundido Kazuma junto a la chica que había visto antes

 _ **Rías:-**_ mucho gusto mi nombre es Rías Gremory soy una compañera del club de Kazuma kun espero no incomodarlos con mi presencia **-** se presento la chica con una sonrisa y cortes mientras todos menos Issei no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo hipnotizados

 _ **Ddraig:**_ **-[** compañero al parecer ella está usando magia para que tus padres acepten su presencia en la casa **]-** dijo el dragón en tono serio

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ _ *****_ lo sé Ddraig, es muy lista ***-** dijo el ex castaño con telepatía y una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con sus pertenencias

 _ **Madre de Issei:-**_ **¿** a dónde vas Issei **?-** pregunto su madre mientras veía la maleta que Issei tenía en sus manos, pero Rías también tenía la misma curiosidad

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ alquile un departamento donde puedo vivir sin molestarlos **¿** no hay problema, verdad **?-** dijo el albino con una sonrisa **-** bueno me voy **-** dijo alzando la mano en gesto de despedida

 _ **Padre de Issei:**_ **-** p…pe…pero¿De qué estás hablando hijo **?** esta es tu casa **-** dijo este entre lágrimas, Issei continuo sin mirar atrás pero antes de atravesar la puerta

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** saben, no los odio o algo parecido, pero tampoco puedo quedarme en un lugar en el cual solo aman lo que parece bueno y dotado y no aman lo que deben amar y solo lo desechan y lo olvidan

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** Rías san fue un gusto conocerla **-** dijo Issei para después atravesar la puerta e irse de su antigua casa

 _ **Ddraig:**_ **-[¿** no crees la ironía **?** DIOS haciendo una reverencia a un demonio, pero no te preocupes de la cantidad de personas que vendrán solamente al sentir tu poder **]-** dijo el dragón de forma tranquila

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ ya lo creo y cuando lo hagan hare saber por qué el sekiryuutei es el más temido y no solamente el DIOS de la biblia **-** dijo este con un tono serio

 _ **Ddraig:**_ **-[** eso espero, sin duda le daremos una paliza al blanco cuando aparezca, sin duda albion se morirá de la envidia al saber esto **]-** dijo el dragón con acento de malicia

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ no lo dudes compañero te aseguro que así será ja, ja, ja **-** dijo este con voz de confianza

Mientras el ex castaño caminaba a su nueva casa escuchaba las plegarias de las personas hacia el causándole una gran alegría ya que eso quería decir que su sistema funcionaba bien, sintiendo la presencia de Raynare llego a una casa de 3 pisos con un amplio jardín, con arboles coloridos, de todo tipo de flores, cuando abrió la puerta casi sale volando por una hemorragia nasal pues en la puerta se encontraba una sexy Raynare en un baby doll negro con encajes que asentían sus senos que desafiaban la gravedad

 _ **Raynare:-**_ bienvenido Issei kun **-** dijo la caído con pose de sirvienta

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-¡** Raynare **¿** qué haces vestida de esta manera **?!-** dijo el albino regañando a la caído con la cara roja

 _ **Raynare:-**_ vamos a la cama **-** dijo esta con un ronroneo y de forma seductora cerca de su oído que lo erizaba y le ponía más rojo si es que era posible

 _ **Ddraig:**_ **-[ (** puede que seas DIOS pero siendo sinceros la biblia era más un libro de sexo combinado con historia y fantasía que escribiste cuando estabas aburrido **) ]-** pensó el dragón con melancolía

* * *

 _ **-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**_

Actualmente Issei se encontraba en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando los rayos del sol le interrumpieron su sueño, al levantarse se dio cuenta que algo le pesaba en su cuerpo al mirar se encontró con un poco de cabello negro-violeta en su rostro y con sonrisa se levanto sin despertar a la caído para preparar el desayuno, una vez que termino se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación con una charola con huevos, unas tostadas y algo de café

 _ **Raynare:-**_ buenos días Issei kun **-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** buenos días Ray chan **-** dijo el albino igualmente con una sonrisa

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** recuerda que debes hablar con Azazel e investigar por qué hay tantos ángeles caídos en la ciudad **-** dijo la pelinegra recordándole sus deberes

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** bien, pero me debes una cita este fin de semana **-** dijo el ex castaño reclamando su premio y sonrojando a la caído **-(** aun que es muy fácil, porque ya sé del por qué, la razón y también quienes lo causan, mi cita está asegurada je je je **)-** penso este con un poco de malicia ya sabiendo las respuestas

Issei salía de su hogar con la intención de ir a la academia kuoh donde estudiaba, cuando llego a la puerta escucho las mentes y los susurros de las chicas preguntándose si era un nuevo estudiante y lo bueno que estaba dándole unos puntos a su ego con una sonrisa

 _ **Ddraig:-**_ **[** solo espera a que sepan que el nuevo estudiante es en realidad el pervertido de kuoh, compañero tu día sí que será interesante cuando se enteren de tu nueva apariencia **]-** dijo el dragón con tono de burla

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ **¡** BAH **!** Lo sabremos cuando pasemos por ese puente por el momento disfrutemos de su ignorancia **-** dijo el albino con una sonrisa

Entrando a su salón se encontró con las mismas miradas de duda y pensamientos de las chicas y con las miradas de odio y pensamientos de los chicos de que otro tío bueno se ha unido a la academia a robarse a las chicas con su aspecto

 _ **Chica:-**_ no…no deberías sentarte en ese asiento es de la "bestia sexual" uno de los tres pervertidos que hay en esta escuela **-** dijo una de las chicas del salón

Issei con un tono serio pero a la vez con algo de burla les dijo: **¿** Por qué no puedo sentarme en mi propio asiento **?** mientras los demás no daban crédito a sus ojos, Issei había cambiado de aspecto, aunque las chicas se sonrojaron al reconocer que se trataba del mismo pervertido solo que en un mejor paquete

 _ **Motohama:-**_ **¡** Issei **! ¡** Tu traidor, cómo pudiste, te uniste al bando de los chicos lindos, esto es imperdonable **!-** grito Motohama mientras su compañero Matsuda asentía

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ miren no tengo ganas de saber más de este tipo de cosas ahora si me disculpan hay algo que tengo que hacer **-** dijo este para luego pararse y ponerse frente a todos **-** hola a todos, estas palabras son de disculpa y están dirigidas a las chicas y es que les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas si mis acciones les causaron problemas así que por favor perdónenme **-** dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba

 _ **Todos:**_ **-** no…no… **¡** no puede ser que Hyodou Issei el "emperador oppai" el mayor pervertido a perdido su llama pervertida **! ¡¿** Es que el mundo se va a acabar **?!-** gritaron todos

 _ **Ddraig:**_ **-[** ja ja ja ja ja ja ja no puedo creerlo, nadie te tiene tanta expectativa, quien creyera que DIOS se lo tachara de pervertido más que en la propia biblia pero hasta en el mismo mundo real ja y creer que tus propios humanos te lo digan lo hace más gracioso **]-** decía el dragón mientras se reía

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ ***¡** COMO DIGAS HERO DRAGON **!*-** dijo Issei con enojo **-*¡** y por cierto 2 días sin tu manzana **!*-** dijo este con enfado

 _ **Ddraig:-**_ **[** no compañero, por favor no me hagas esto **¡** NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MI MANZANA **,** NOOOO **!]-** grito el dragón en suplica

Issei simplemente corto con su conexión para regresar y escuchar lo que el profesor diría el cual acababa de ingresar y después de saludar a todos dio un anuncio

 _ **Profesor**_ **:-** alumnos hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva **-** dijo calmado **-** adelante puedes pasar **-** dijo cortésmente

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** hola a todos, mi nombre es yuuma amano un gusto en conocerlos **-** se presento la caído

 _ **Chico:**_ **-¡** wooow **!** Sí que es hermosa **-** dijo uno

 _ **Chico:**_ **-** are que sea mi novia **-** decía otro

 _ **Chica:**_ **-** que buena figura **-** decía una chica con envidia mientras era apoyada por otras

 _ **Profesor:**_ **-¿** hay algún estudiante que tenga una pregunta para yuuma chan **?-** pregunto el profesor

 _ **Chica:**_ **-¿** tienes novio **?-**

 _ **Chico:**_ **-¿** Dónde vives **?-**

 _ **Chica:**_ **-¿** de dónde eres **?-**

Issei estaba con el ceño fruncido por tantas preguntas pero rogaba que no dijera que vive con el

 _ **Raynare:-**_ respondiendo a las preguntas si tengo novio, actualmente vivo con él y vine de muy lejos **-** dijo respondiendo a las preguntas con una sonrisa

 _ **Todos:**_ **-¡¿** Cómo se llama tu novio **?!-** dijeron todos los estudiantes al unisonó

 _ **Raynare:-**_ Hyodou Issei **-** respondió la chica con una sonrisa, cuando escucharon un **¡** BANG **!** , al mirar vieron al ex castaño con el rostro en la mesa

 _ **Profesor:**_ **-** basta ya **-** dijo el maestro **-** yuuma san por favor siéntese detrás de Issei kun **-** dijo este con amabilidad

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** hay sensei **-** dijo la caído

Durante la clase Issei se encontraba pensativo sobre el tema del cielo y no era para tanto ya que durante su ausencia vio como sus iglesias eran corrompidas por los sacerdotes poco a poco las creencias disminuían y los que deben de ayudar a las personas se interesan en el dinero que ayudar a otros

* * *

 _ **-A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO-**_

 _ **Raynare:-**_ Issei kun vamos a comer **-** dijo la caído con una sonrisa mientras le jalaba de un brazo

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** está bien vamos **-** dijo con una sonrisa en la que se notaba lo cansado que estaba, ya que fue hace poco que estuvo en el cielo por mucho tiempo corrigiendo las fayas de su sistema y muchos otros errores incluyendo los de la tierra, la humanidad, y todas sus demás creaciones

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea real **-** dijo el ex castaño mientras hablaba con Raynare

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-¿** de qué hablas Issei?-pregunto la chica mientras comía unos dulces de su ventó

 _ **KAMIISSEI:**_ **-** pues que hace unos días era un perdedor y tachado de pervertido solo por andar con ellos y sin contar en la sombra del "perfecto" hijo que tienen mis padres, ahora soy el nuevo DIOS, una hermosa chica, y una nueva vida donde no tengo que preocuparme, aun que tengo que entrenar mucho para estar a la par con mi vida pasada **-** dijo el albino de manera nostálgica

Después del almuerzo Issei se encontraba en clases haciendo dibujos sobre los nuevos ángeles que quería hacer junto con yuuma la cual estaba siendo rodeada por algunas chicas que le preguntaban de cómo era tratada en la casa de Issei lo que provocaba un tic en el ojo de este ya que ya les había dicho que él había dejado eso atrás lo cual le hacía enojar

* * *

"horas más tarde"

Acabadas las clases Issei y Yuuma se encontraban de camino a casa cuando se encontraron con los Hyodou los cuales habían ido de compras e Issei simplemente paso de lado junto con Yuuma sin decir nada, cuando iban a llegar Raynare vio en el rostro del albino una expresión de enojo y de pensamiento

 _ **Raynare:-¿**_ sucede algo Issei, acaso paso algo **?-** pregunto la caído con preocupación

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ **(*** exhalando ***** eres una tonta Rias Gremory te advertí que lo cuidaras, si vuelve a suceder tendré que intervenir **)-** pensó el albino con molestia **-** haaa, no es nada Yuuma chan no te preocupes **-** dijo el ex castaño esperando que la chica le creyera

 _ **Raynare:-**_ **¿** en serio no sucede nada **?-** dijo la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y con acento serio

 _ **KAMIISSEI:-**_ enserio, ya te dije que no es nada así que ya no te preocupes **-** dijo el albino con una sonrisa

 _ **Raynare:**_ **-** muy bien entonces sigamos **-** dijo la caído mientras se agarraba de uno de sus brazos

* * *

"en otra parte de la ciudad"

Se encontraba cierto castaño que era hermano del mismo DIOS, su nombre era Kazuma Hyodou el cual se encontraba en una especie de parque algo pensativo, ya que como sus padres no estaban decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para descansar el cuerpo del estudio, y todo lo demás incluyendo los eventos recientes que le habían sucedido

 _ **Kazuma:-**_ este parque…si, aquí es, aquí es donde tuve mi encuentro con esa persona **¿** fue todo un sueño o fue real **?-** decía este mientras recordaba las ultimas cosas que le pasaron **-** no quiero creerlo, **¿** Qué fue eso **?-** decía este mientras sentía una presencia cerca de donde estaba

 _ **Dark Mousy:**_ **-** este es el lugar de absorción, las coordenadas donde… **-** dijo un hombre el cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que llegaba a los pies y debajo una camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalones de cuero también negros, con ojos y cabellos de color morado con la apariencia y estatura de un hombre de 20 años

 _ **Kazuma:-**_ **¿** Qué es esto **?, ¿** Que me ocurre **?** No puedo dejar de temblar **-** dijo este a la vez que aquel hombre lo miraba con indiferencia y daba un gran salto hacia atrás **-¿** y esto **?** Solo quería dar unos pasos a tras **-** dijo este al aterrizar

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ **¿** un experto en huir **?-** dijo este mientras se cruzaba de brazos

 _ **Kazuma:-**_ **¡** no entiendo de que estás hablando **!-** dijo a la vez que comenzaba a correr **-¿** qué esto, alas **?** , **¿** acaso es esa persona **?-** dijo este mientras corría y miraba hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con ese hombre persiguiéndolo desde el cielo

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ esta es la existencia que desperdicio _ **…**_ **-** dijo este mientras caía del cielo

 _ **Kazuma:**_ **-¿** estoy soñando otra vez **?-** dijo este mientras ponía un rostro de miedo

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ no detecto señales del aura de un amo o un compañero, ni siquiera hay un símbolo mágico en el, lo que significa que puedo concluir que eres un desperdicio **-** dijo este mientras creaba lo que parecía una lanza de luz y el castaño comenzaba a correr al sentir el peligro **-¡** lo que significa que puedo matarte sin consecuencias **!-** dijo este mientras se la arrojaba al castaño

 _ **Kazuma**_ **:-( ¡** si voy a morir preferiría morir a manos de alguien a quien yo elija **! )-** pensó este mientras corría y era atravesadode nueva cuenta por una lanza de luz **-** ouch **¡** esto en verdad duele **!,** No dolió tanto cuando esa otra persona me mato **-** dijo este mientras se quejaba del dolor e intentaba quitarse por sí mismo la lanza que termino quemándolo

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ en verdad duele **¿** no es cierto **?** Eso es porque la luz es un veneno para ustedes, pensé que con esto seria suficiente pero veo que eres sorpresivamente resistente **-** dijo este mientras le quitaba la lanza para matarlo **-** pero no temas acabare con tu dolor de una vez **-** dijo este cuando lo iba a atravesar

 _ **Kazuma:**_ **-¡** no puedo **…** alguien, quien sea **…** por favor sálvenme **!-** dijo este cuando iba a ser atravesado

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ **¿** tú hiciste eso **?** Creo que no **-** dijo este cuando su lanza de luz fue destruida y aparecía un círculo mágico del cual salía una chica de cabellera rojiza

 _ **Rías:-**_ por favor deja en paz a ese chico **-** dijo esta con acento serio

 _ **Kazuma:**_ **-** cabello rojo **…** Rías **…** senpai **-** dijo este a la vez que se desmayaba

 _ **Dark Mousy:**_ **-** maldita **¿** quién eres **?-** pregunto este mientras le lanzaba una lanza de luz y una pequeña chica peliblanca se la desviaba **-¡** maldición **!-** dijo este cuando intento atacarla pero alguien se lo impedía con un relámpago esta era Akeno la Reyna de Rías mandándolo lejos **-** cabello rojo **…** ya veo entonces eres del clan Gremory **-** dijo este cuando intentaba pararse

 _ **Rías:**_ **-** Rías Gremory, buen día ángel caído san **-** dijo esta con una sonrisa

 _ **Dark Mousy:**_ **-** bueno, bueno no tenía idea de que esta ciudad estaba bajo la observación del clan Gremory **¿** ese chico es de tu clan **?-** dijo este con seriedad

 _ **Rías:-**_ si lastimas a este chico no tendré piedad contigo **-** dijo esta con frialdad

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ me disculpare por hoy sin embargo, no deberías descuidar a tu esclavo alguien como yo podría matarlo accidentalmente **-** dijo este con suma frialdad mientras las miraba de la misma manera

 _ **Rías:-**_ aprecio tu advertencia también te informare que si esto vuelve a suceder, no me contendré **¡** Esa es mi intención **!-** dijo esta también con voz y mirada fría

 _ **Dark Mousy:-**_ te digo esas mismas palabras, dile esto al clan Gremory **¡** me llamo Dark Mousy **!** Ruega que nunca me vuelvas a ver-dijo este mientras desprendía vuelo y desaparecía dejando una amenaza

 _ **Rías:-**_ que descuidado de mi parte, no tenía idea de que un ángel caído estaba cerca **-** dijo está asumiendo lo sucedido

 _ **Koneko:-**_ si lo dejamos así, morirá **-** dijo una chica con aspecto de loli de cabello blanco

 _ **Rías:-**_ no lo dejare morir, después de todo…es mí…sirviente

* * *

 _ **-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**_

 _ **Kazuma:-**_ que mal me siento, otro sueño extraño **¿** Por qué todas las noches… **?** **¿** huh **?** , **¿** por qué estoy desnudo **?** , **¿** en donde esta mi ropa interior… **?** -dijo este al buscar su ropa y encontrar dormida y desnuda a la chica que lo salvo bajo las sabanas de su misma cama **-¿** qu… **?** , **¡¿** Rías senpai **?!-** dijo este al caerse de su cama por la sorpresa

 _ **Rias:-¿**_ buenos días **?-** dijo esta mientras se levantaba **-** buenos días **-** dijo con una sonrisa

 _ **Kazuma:-**_ um, bueno… **¿** Por qué… **?** , **¿** es un sueño **?** , **¿** una secuela de mi sueño **?-** dijo este mientras no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando

 _ **Rias:-**_ es la realidad, todo por lo que has pasado ha sido real, soy Rías Gremory, soy un demonio **-** dijo esta con acento casual

 _ **Kazuma:-¡¿**_ u-un demonio **?!-** dijo este con expresión de miedo

 _ **Rias:-**_ además, soy tu ama, gusto en conocerte, Hyodou Kazuma kun **-** dijo está dando con una sonrisa y con acento serio

* * *

NOTA:si leíste hasta acá muchísimas gracias.

aora e aquí el primer capitulo de mi historia no se muy bien como me quedo ya que soy nuevo pero acepto cual quier comentario que me dejéis la idea la e tenido desde hace ya mucho tiempo asi que quise escribirla no se cuanto me demorare en actualizar despues de cada capitulo pero tratare de no demorarme tambien me gustaria si me dijeras si ta ha gustado y dejaras tu like bueno eso es todo por aora muchas gracias por escucharme.

kami sama fuera.


	2. capitulo 2:inicio

**-(** mmmmmmmmm **)-** personaje pensando

 **-** mmmmmmmmm **-** personaje hablando

 **-*** mmmmmmmmm ***-** personaje hablando con telepatia

 **-{** mmmmmmmmm **}-** personaje hablando con telefono o cualquier otro modo

* * *

 ** _-CAPITULO 2-_**

 ** _-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-_**

Actualmente el albino se encontraba en cama durmiendo con Raynare la cual desde hace poco lo abrasaba mientras dormían cosa que le gustaba a este mismo al despertar ya que recordaba que en su vida pasada esta solía meterse en su habitación para acostarse con él y abrazarlo hasta quedarse dormida y al despertar ver a su pequeña y querida angelita la cual al despertar decía **"** buenos días abuelito **"** junto con una sonrisa la cual era muy tierna

* * *

 **"** en el interior de cierto Dios **"**

 **-[** compañero definitivamente eres un tanto manso con ella **¿** no crees **?]-** dijo cierto dragón en su interior

 **-** cállate Ddraig, después de todo tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido que no estuve con ella incluso si eso significa aceptarle uno que otro capricho no crees bueno de todos maneras no lo entenderías **-** dijo issei con cierto enojo en su voz

 **-[** bueno, como digas después de todo es tu problema **]-** dijo este con algo de decepción **-[** pero aun así recuerda que ella es un ángel caído por ende algún día podría causarte problemas **]-** dijo Ddraig con seriedad en su voz

 **-** bueno entonces yo arreglare sus errores y la reprenderé después de todo es mi culpa el que ella callera, así que no es del todo su culpa **-** dijo el albino con algo de melancolía y tristeza

 **-[*** jaaaa ***** como quieras, dejando eso a un lado **¿** qué planeas hacer con el tema de las facciones **?]-** dijo Ddraig con tono de seriedad

 **-¿** Qué quieres decir Ddraig **?-** dijo el albino con duda mientras alzaba una ceja

 **-[** ju no te hagas el tonto se perfectamente que lo sabes, si no mal recuerdo tu despertar causo una gran conmoción a las demás mitologías y facciones **]-** dijo el dragón con suma seriedad

 **-** si lo sé Ddraig y se a que te refieres, después de todo lo que paso aquel día cuando desperté no me sorprendería el de sus actos y reacciones, sin mencionar que los únicos que saben de mi son los demonios y mis ángeles **-** dijo el ex castaño al recordar que después de su pelea con Donnasiege las otras facciones hacían de todo para encontrarlo y saber de quién era su poder

 **-[** así que si lo sabías y entonces **¿** qué planeas hacer **?** , en tu estado actual a pesar de ser muy poderoso no podrías hacer mucho sin mencionar que tarde o temprano aparecerá el blanco y no sabemos cuándo **]-** dijo Ddraig con seriedad mientras a issei se le notaba una vena en la frente por lo ultimo dicho por el dragón pero lo dejo pasar de todas maneras

 **-** pues claro que lo sabía yo lo sé todo incluso se cuándo y en donde va a aparecer Albion y respecto a tu pregunta dejare que las cosas sucedan como quieran suceder y si quiero puedo acelerar el tiempo pero lo dejare como esta **-** dijo issei con tono de seriedad

 **-[** que **¿** es enserio **? ¿** Incluso lo del blanco **?** Si es así **¿** por qué no haces nada **? ¿** No te interesa lo que puede suceder **?]-** dijo el dragón con tono molesto y preocupado

 **-** no es eso Ddraig solo que hay cosas que tienen que suceder, pero descuida aun eres muy joven para entenderlo, aunque me sorprende mucho tu forma de actuar y de pensar Ddraig recuerdo que cuando te cree tu no hacías más que pelear con Albion causando todo tipo de destrucción por donde pasaban sin importarte tus hermanos **-** dijo issei con algo de melancolía mientras recordaba su vida pasada

 **-[** si lo recuerdo, recuerdo que tú limpiabas todos nuestros destrozos hasta que te cansaste y decidiste sellarnos en estos artefactos que ya avías creado a los cuales llamaste longinus **]-** dijo el dragón con acento de enojo y de melancolía recordando cuando fueron sellados

 **-** pues que querías que hiciera, ustedes se portaban muy mal y yo tenía mucho que hacer así que no tuve más remedio que sellarlos **¿** no crees **?-** dijo el albino con algo de melancolía a la vez que recordaba de nueva cuenta el pasado

 **-[** así es, después de todo fue gracias a ti que aprendí a respetar la vida y mucho mas, aunque debo de admitir que hubo un tiempo en que te odie por sellarme, pero por eso soy quien soy en esta vida así que he querido darte las gracias compañero, gracias **]-** dijo el dragón con una sonrisa y con acento alegre

 **-** no fue nada compañero **-** dijo este mientras le daba una sonrisa **-(** han cambiado mis pequeños, aunque siempre supe que lo harían, lo cual me desagradaba la idea ya que la forma en que sucedería nunca me agrado por lo tanto preferí limpiar sus desastres a hacer lo que les hice pero cuando no pude mas con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que hacerlo por un tiempo me arrepentí pero ahora ya no al ver que han madurado, aun que todavía les guste pelearse pero ahora como hermanos lo cual me hace muy feliz jejejeje **)-** pensó el ex castaño con una sonrisa cosa que no paso desapercibida para el dragón pero lo dejo pasar

 **-[** bueno dejando todo eso al lado hay una idea que tuve **]-** dijo Ddraig con una sonrisa

 **-¿** así, y que es **?-** pregunto el albino con duda mientras alzaba una ceja

 **-[** no te preocupes compañero no es nada complicado **]-** dijo el dragón con acento calmado

 **-** okey, **¿** y qué es **?-** pregunto de nueva cuenta el albino

 **-[¿** y si entrenáramos **?** , sabemos que incluso en tu estado actual ya eres inmensamente poderoso y que tu poder crese todos los días de forma exponencial pero si entrenáramos podrías hacerte aun más poderoso con solo acelerar el proceso **¿** no lo crees **?]-** dijo el dragón con alegría

 **-** pues, si lo creo **-** dijo este con una sonrisa forzada **-(** de hecho Ddraig esa idea ya la tenía solo que no he querido hacerla ya que como dijiste soy muy poderoso incluso en mi estado actual y mi poder crece enormemente cada día así que no quise acelerar las cosas y no sacar este tema pero ya que tu también la sabes tendré que hacerla **)-** pensó el albino con algo de tristeza

 **-[** entonces, **¿** lo hacemos **?]-** dijo el dragón con sumo interés

 **-** está bien, ahora que recuerdo en mi otra vida cree un dimensión donde el tiempo es muy rápido si no mal recuerdo un día es un año en ese lugar **-** dijo issei analizando la situación

 **-[¡¿** en serio, desde cuando **!?]-** dijo el dragón con sumo entusiasmo

 **-** así es, aunque ya olvide hace cuantos años fue, solo sé que fue hace millones de años **-** dijo el ex castaño al recordar aquel lugar

 **-[** increíble no esperaba menos de ti y **¿** en donde esta **?]-** dijo el dragón alagando al albino a la vez que se preguntaba en donde estaba aquel lugar

 **-** bueno ese lugar está muy lejos sin mencionar que es imposible entrar allí al ser otra dimensión **-** dijo el ex castaño al recordar un pequeño detalle

 **-[** queee y entonces **¿** cómo quieres que lleguemos ahí **?** y en especial como **¿** quieres que la usemos **?]-** pregunto el dragón con acento decaído

 **-** tranquilo Ddraig yo puedo llegar a ese lugar con suma facilidad aunque este muy lejos y el de entrar también me será muy fácil para mí ya que solo yo puedo entrar y salir de ese lugar todas las veces que quiera **¿** es que acaso olvidaste que fui yo quien creó ese lugar **?** aunque también recuerdo que cuando alguien quería usarla no podía entrar a menos que tuviera mi permiso **-** dijo este con acento de recuerdo

 **-[** bueno se podría decir que si olvide esa parte jajajjajaj **]-** dijo Ddraig mientras ponía un rostro de vergüenza **-[¿** y cuando podríamos ir **?]-** pregunto el dragón esperanzado

 **-¿** Qué te parece si vamos a partir de ahora después del colegio, después de todo me parece lo mejor **¿** no crees **?-** pregunto issei esperando respuesta

 **-[** tú decides compañero, tu mandas **]-** dijo el dragón con acento casual

 **-** okey, entonces así será **-** dijo este con acento casual **-** bueno debo irme Raynare ya va a despertar y debo irme a trabajar **¿** me entiendes no **?-** dijo este cuando desaparecía de donde estaba

 **-[** claro compañero, suerte **]-** dijo este a la vez que issei terminaba de desaparecer

* * *

 **"** de regreso al mundo real **"**

En estos momentos el albino acababa de regresar de donde estaba cuando de la nada cierta pelinegra ángel caído apenas se estaba levantando a la vez que abría poco a poco los ojos mientras miraba a todos lados cuando se topo con la imagen del chico albino

 **-*** bostezo ***** buenos días issei kun **-** dijo a la vez que se restregaba los ojos

 **-** buenos días Ray chan dormiste bien **-** dijo el albino mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

 **-** sí, dormí muy bien gracias issei **-** dijo esta mientras le sonreía

 **-** me alegra **-** dijo este a la vez que le sonreía

 **-¿** y tu issei, dormiste bien **?-** dijo esta con acento tierno

 **-** si dormí muy bien gracias yuuma chan **-** dijo con acento cordial, después miro el reloj y vio que tenían algo de tiempo para alistarse e ir a estudiar

 **-** vamos yuuma tenemos que levantarnos ya para ir al colegio **-** dijo este a la vez que se levantaba de la cama

 **-** claro issei, ya lo había olvidado **-** dijo esta a la vez que repetía lo mismo del albino e iba a bañarse

Una vez que ambos ya se habían bañado, vestido, alistado las cosas de ese día, y desayunado pero cuando iban a salir issei miro el reloj y vio que solo les quedaba unos minutos

 **-*** jaaa ***** espera Raynare **-** dijo este mientras veía como Raynarese iba

 **-¿** qué sucede issei **?** , vamos a llegar tarde **-** dijo esta mientras volvía

 **-** podrías darme la mano **-** dijo este mientras le extendía una de sus manos

 **-¿** pa…para quee **?** , llegaremos tarde **-** dijo la caído mientras se ruborizaba un poco

 **-** solo hazlo será solo un momento **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este con acento gentil

 **-** e…es…está bien pero vámonos ya **-** dijo esta a la vez que le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar

 **-** espera **-** dijo este a la vez que la detenía

 **-¿** qué sucede **?** vamos **-** dijo esta con acento un poco enojado

 **-¿** podrías cerrar tus ojos un momento **?-** dijo este con un acento gentil

 **-** enserio issei **¿** en estos momentos **?-** dijo esta mientras se ponía roja

 **-** solo hazlo por favor **-** dijo este mientras le daba una sonrisa

 **-** de…de…de acuerdo **-** dijo esta a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con la cara roja para después escuchar un sonido como de un chasquido de dedos para después escuchar un **¡** ffflluunnnn **!** Y sentir como una poderosa corriente de aire cálida

 **-** listo Raynare san ya puedes abrir los ojos **-** dijo este a la vez que la caído abría los ojos y lo veía a él con una sonrisa

 **-¿** issei que sucedió **?** sentí como una poderosa corriente muy cálida de aire **-** dijo la caído con acento algo preocupado

 **-** tranquila Ray chan, vamos tenemos que irnos **-** dijo este con tono tranquilo mientras comenzaba a caminar

 **-** espera issei **¿** y qué hay de lo sucedido **?** , **¿** que fue eso que sentí **?** , Y **¿** por que caminamos tan tranquilos, acaso se te olvido que vamos a llegar tarde **?-** dijo la caído con algo de preocupación

 **-** descuida Ray chan cuando lleguemos a clases sabrás lo que sucedió y la razón del porque vamos calmados al colegio **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este con una sonrisa mientras la caído asentía

* * *

 ** _-EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH-_**

 **"** horas más tarde **"**

Horas después cuando issei y Raynare estaban llegando Raynare estaba muy pensativa preguntándose del porque su novio estaba tan relajado respecto a lo que había sucedido y del porque estaba tan despreocupado por llegar tarde cosa que le inquietaba ya que sabía que serian regañados por el director por llegar tarde la cual cuando llego sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado y preguntándose quién lo había hecho y porque y era que todo objeto y ser viviente incluyendo a los humanos estaban completamente quietos era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido por completo y cuando iba a decir algo

 **-** mira Ray chan esta es la respuesta a tus anteriores preguntas **-** dijo issei mientras caminaba junto con Raynare entre todas las personas **-¿** recuerdas que me preguntaste que había sido eso que sentiste y porque estábamos tan tranquilos cuando beniamos para acá **?-** pregunto este mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia su salón

 **-** así, es recuerdo que sentí una fuerte corriente de aire cálido sin mencionar que estabas muy tranquilo por llegar tarde **-** dijo esta mientras recordaba lo ultimo y miraba a todos y todo detenido

 **-** bueno solo digamos que lo sentiste fue una onda expansiva que ocurrió cuando hice, lo que estás viendo **-** dijo el albino mientras miraba a los alrededores

 **-¿** y que lo que hiciste **?-** dijo la caído sin poder creerlo

 **-** bueno como íbamos a llegar tarde, jjejjeje se podría decir que detuve el tiempo mismo **-** dijo este mientras a rascaba la nuca con vergüenza y a Raynare se le caía la quijada hasta el suelo

 **-¡¿** queeeeeee **!?-** exclamo la caído sin poder creerlo **-** bueno de todas maneras no podía esperar menos de mi novio **-** dijo esta alagando al albino **-** pero **¿** porque me pediste que cerrara mis ojos y te diera la mano cuando hiciste esto **?** Y **¿** podrías devolverlo a la normalidad **?-** dijo la pelinegra con acento de pedido

 **-** bueno la razón es muy simple, si no lo hacías el resplandor de mi poder te abría lastimado los ojos y el de no darme la mano también te abría afectado al igual que los demás y a tu otra pregunta claro que devolveré todo a la normalidad cuando lleguemos al salón **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo el albino con acento casual

 **-** okey, gracias issei y lamento haber dudado tanto de ti **-** dijo la caído mientras se disculpaba por dudar de su novio

 **-** a no te preocupes, solamente no lo vuelvas a hacer **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este con acento comprensible a la vez que le daba una sonrisa

 **-** de acuerdo no lo haré otra vez **-** dijo esta con voz alegre a la vez que ingresaban al salón de clases

Una vez que llegaron el albino le pidió otra vez a la caído que cerrara sus ojos para que no se lastimara la cual esta vez lo hizo sin preguntar cuando de nueva cuenta escucha un chasquido de dedos y sentir otra vez aquella fuerte energía para después abrirlos y ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad

 **-** listo Ray shan, por cierto no le digas nada de esto a nadie **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este con una sonrisa

 **-** no lo hare te lo prometo **-** dijo la caído con una sonrisa

 **-** bueno será mejor que tomemos asiento rápido en unos segundos llegaran los demás y comenzaran las clases **-** dijo este a la vez que Raynare e issei escuchaban a los demás llegar y tomaban asientos y las clases empezaban

* * *

 **"** horas más tarde **"**

Actualmente el albino se encontraba en clases refinado en su mesa con una expresión seria mientras hacía dibujos de los nuevos ángeles y demás seres y cosas que quería hacer, después de todo era lo que había decido hacer como pasatiempo durante los recesos para pasar el tiempo, sin mencionar de que llegaría el momento de utilizarlos, sin mencionar que los presentes incluyendo a las chicas se habían quedado más que sorprendidos por el nuevo issei que ellos conocían y no era para tanto ya que desde que lo vieron con su nueva apariencia se dieron cuenta de que también había cambiado internamente, ya no espiaba a las chicas, sus notas y calificaciones subieron de golpe, ya no se juntaba con los pervertidos locales numerosas veces sus compañeros de clases y de otros salones lo ponían a prueba de todas las formas y dificultades pero el siempre las pasaba con suma facilidad hasta que se cansaron, lo que le hiso ganarse el respeto y admiración de todos los estudiantes del instituto al igual que de las chicas que le dieron el título de **"** segundo caballero de kuoh **"**

 **-** haaaaa estoy tan aburrido que ya no se qué hacer **-** dijo el albino a la vez que dejaba lo que estaba haciendo

 **-** y eso **¿** porque estas aburrido issei kun **?-** dijo la caído mientras lo veía con pesar

 **-** no lo sé Ray shan además estoy cansado **-** dijo este mientras se recostaba en su pupitre

 **-** cansado **¿** pero de qué **?-** pregunto la caído con curiosidad ya que sabía que para el nada es difícil y mucho menos imposible

 **-[** jajajajaja, compañero **¿** no estarás cansado de que tus humanos te estén molestando por qué no aceptan tu nuevo tu **?,** pero si es así los comprendo jajajajajajaja **]-** dijo el dragón mientras se reía

 **-*** o cállate Ddraig que yo sepa tu también lo eres ***-** dijo issei con acento de enojo

 **-[¡** quueee dijiste **!, ¿** quieres problemas **?]-** dijo el dragón enojado

 **-¿** y que si los quiero **?-** dijo este con una voz de temer

 **-[** no dije nada, no dije nada lo siento **]-** dijo Ddraig con voz temblorosa

 **-** no te preocupes issei kun de todas maneras yo también estoy aburrida **-** dijo la caído con voz decaída

 **-¿** enserio **?** no lo sabia creí que solo estabas relajada **-** dijo el ex castaño mirando con una sonrisa a la chica

 **-¿** de verdad **?** , bueno eso es porque yo estoy más acostumbrada **-** dijo la caído con voz tranquila

 **-(** de hecho Ray chan si lo sabía, solo que no te lo puedo decir, haaaa como tengo ganas de adelantar el tiempo para irnos y no tener este aburrimiento ya que no solo somos nosotros sino también todos los del colegio **)-** pensó el albino con aburrimiento

 **-** por cierto issei **¿** ya investigaste sobre el por qué hay tantos ángeles caídos en esta ciudad **?-** pregunto la caído con curiosidad

 **-** ya estoy en eso Ray chan solo que parece que me demorare un poco mas **-** mintió el peliblanco ya que sabía todo

 **-** de acuerdo issei, si quieres o si llegas a necesitar ayuda dímelo **¿** está bien **?-** dijo la caído con una sonrisa

 **-** de acuerdo Ray chan si te necesito te lo pediré **-** dijo este con una sonrisa

 **-[** compañero por que le mientes, se va a sentir triste **]-** dijo el dragón con algo de duda

 **-*** no seas tonto Ddraig la estoy protegiendo ya que no voy a poner en peligro a Raynare **¿** de acuerdo **?*-** dijo el albino algo molesto

 **-[** ju, como quieras compañero **]-** dijo el dragón serio

 **-*** bien dicho Ddraig ***-** dijo el albino

 **-** por cierto issei recuerda que también está el tema de los demonios, tienes que hacer algo respecto a ellos **-** dijo la caído con enojo

 **-** no te preocupes por ellos Ray chan **-** dijo issei con tranquilidad

 **-¿** Por qué issei, no te preocupa lo que puedan hacer **?-** dijo la caído con preocupación

 **-** como dije, no te preocupes, después de todo se que no harán algo después de sentir el poder que yo libere cuando desperté razón por la que por su propio bien no vendrían a un lugar del que provino tal fuerza **-** dijo issei con tranquilidad

 **-** pero de todas maneras debemos estar alerta **-** dijo la caído con seriedad

 **-[** tiene razón compañero hay que estar alertas, aun que también apoyo tu idea, pero algo de cuidado no sería malo no crees **]-** dijo el dragón con algo de preocupación

 **-(** hay, Ddraig no cambiaras **)-** pensó el albino con algo de alegría

 **-** por cierto, hablando de esas dos facciones me pregunto que estarán haciendo sus líderes **-** dijo la caído con acento curioso

 **-[** sí, yo también me pregunto que estarán haciendo **]-** dijo el dragón también con acento curioso

 **-** bueno, supongo estarán como siempre no creen jajajjajajajaja **-** dijo este ya sabiendo lo que hacían mientras se reía

* * *

 ** _-EN EL INFRAMUNDO-_**

 **"** castillo Gremory"

 **-¡** sirzechs le dije que venga para acá debe continuar con su trabajo **!-** dijo una mujer peli platina la cual perseguía a este por los pasillos

 **-¡** no quiero ya me case déjame en paz quiero relajarme **!-** dijo el mencionado el cual era perseguido por su esposa

 **-¡** pero si ni siquiera ha empezado y ya está pidiendo descaso, que descarado **!-** dijo la peli plata mientras lo persigue

 **-¡¿** cómo que no he empezado, y todos los millones de papeles que firme que, acaso no cuentan **!?-** recriminaba el Satán como niño

 **-¡** esos papeles no son nada, son muy pocos y aun tiene muchas pilas de papeles que debe firmar **!-** dijo esta mientras corría mas fuerte

 **-¡¿** disculpaaaaa **!?-** dijo este a punto de ponerse a llorar **-¡** Dios apiádate de mi alma por favor **!-** dijo mientras se ponía rezar y le daba dolor de cabeza

 **-** sirrrrzeeechssss **-** dijo su mujer ya histérica alcanzándolo

 **-¡** que alguien me ayudeeee **!-** dijo este ya siendo alcanzado

* * *

 **"** en otra parte **"**

 ** _-EN EL CASTILLO GREGORI-_**

 **-¡** atrapen a ese desgraciado **!-** dijo un ángel caído que lo estaba persiguiendo

 **-¡** pero ya les dije que no recuerdo nada **!-** dijo este el cual estaba huyendo de una multitud de ángeles de Grigori los cuales tenían todo tipo de negocios y entre todos incluyendo mujeres. Si era azazel

 **-¡** no lo dejen escapar **!-** dijo una caído molesta

 **-¡** pero yo que hice **!-** dijo este mientras huía

 **-¡** por acá ya lo vi **!-** dijo un caído el cual lo señalaba después de que este se metía por un callejón

 **-¡** o vamos por favor compréndanme **!-** dijo este cuando era encontrado de nueva cuenta

 **-¡** cállate desgraciado cuando te atrapemos ya verás **!-** dijo una caído la cual estaba muy enojada

 **-¡** correcto, no tienes derecho a decir una palabra **!-** decía otro con acento frio

 **-¡¿** te atreves a decir que no sabes nada después de lo que hiciste **?!-** decía otra con mucho enojo

 **-¡¿** te atreves a negar lo que hiciste imperdonable **?!-** decía otro con voz igualmente fría

 **-¡** atrápenlo para hacer justiciaaa **!-** decía una gran cantidad de ángeles los cuales lo rodearon

 **-¡** ayudaaaaa, que alguien me salveee **!-** decía este l intentar escapar y darse cuenta que no tenia salida

 **-¡** haremos justicia adelanteeeee **!-** decían todos al ir contra el

 **-¡** socooorrrooo **!-** grito este entre lágrimas sabiendo su destino

* * *

 ** _-CON KAMIISSEI-_**

Actualmente el albino se encontraba en su mesa la cual estaba recibiendo un duro castigo de patadas y puñetazos del mismo al cual le había dado un duro ataque de la risas una y otra vez luego de decir a carcajadas **:** **"** si ustedes supieran lo que están haciendo en estos momentos no me lo creerían **"** para luego seguir muriéndose de la risa mientras que todos los presentes se preguntaban y pensaban una y otra vez **:**

 **-(¿** a este que bicho le pico **?)** o **(¿** se le abra salido un tornillo **?)-** eran los pensamientos y preguntas de todos los presentes incluyendo a Ddraig y a Raynare los cuales se repetían una y otra vez

* * *

 **"** acabado el receso **"**

Actualmente el albino se encontraba en clases el cual era observado con otros ojos algunos con envidia y enojo pero otros con respeto y admiración los cuales eran de las chicas y profesores y la razón era que momentos atrás el albino había resuelto con suma facilidad problemas extremadamente difíciles que los profesores habían impuesto minutos después de empezar sus clases, lo que provoco que todos se preguntaran una y otra vez que fue lo que había sucedido con el chico que ellos conocían y cuál era la razón de su cambio o si siempre fue así lo que los llenaba de intriga y decirse a sí mismos **: "¡** sea cual sea la razón la descubriré **!"** lo cual le creaba una gran sonrisa a cierto albino

 **-[** compañero parece que las cosas se pusieron divertidas **¿** no crees **?]-** dijo el dragón con tono divertido

 **-*** haaaaa no es nada para mi será como un juego de padre e hijos ***-** dijo el albino con felicidad

 **-[¿** no pudiste hacerlos menos curiosos **?]-** pregunto el dragón con algo de duda

 **-*** no para nada, creí que así serian más divertidos y parece que no me equivoque ***-** dijo el albino con tono relajado

 **-[** bueno, como digas nos vemos después compañero por cierto ¿tu qué crees que esté haciendo esa chica pelirroja y sus seguidores **?]-** dijo el dragón mientras se iba

 **-*** entonces, nos vemos compañero y respondiendo a tu pregunta ***-** dijo este a la vez que cortaba la conexión

* * *

 **"** en otra parte de la institución **"**

 ** _-CLUB DEL OCULTISMO-_**

En estos momentos cierto castaño se encontraba ingresando a un salón oscuro junto a un cierto rubio conocido como el "príncipe de kuoh" su nombre era yuuto kiba

 **-** baya tienen un lugar increíble **¿** no lo sabían **?-** dijo este mientras observaba el lugar para después observar en uno de los sillones a un chica peliblanca

 **-** oye **¿** quién es la chica que está sentada allí **?-** dijo este a la vez que señalaba a la misma con la mirada

 **-** a, ella es una chica de primer año y una de nuestros miembros su nombre es toujou koneko, di hola koneko **-** dijo este al presentarla y señalar a la chica

 **-** mucho gusto **-** dijo la mencionada para luego seguir comiendo su panecillo

 **-** así que ella es la tan mencionada mascota de kuoh **-** dijo este al reconocerla

 **-** wooo **¿** así que ya la conocías eh **?-** dijo este con asombro

 **-** nada importante solo escuche rumores de ella **-** dijo este al recordar algunos detalles a la vez que veía a una chica muy bella acercarse a ellos

 **-** ara ara ara así que tu eres nuestro nuevo miembro eh, un gusto en conocerte **-** dijo esta mientras se inclinaba **-** mi nombre akeno himejima soy la vice presidenta **-** dijo a la vez que se presentaba con una sonrisa

 **-** igualmente gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es kazuma hyodou **-** dijo este mientras se presentaba de forma cortes mientras de la regadera salía cierta pelirroja

 **-** lamento la tardanza ya que tu casa no tiene una ducha-dijo esta mientras se secaba

 **-** no descuida no me importa **-** dijo este con acento normal

 **-** bueno ahora que estamos todos empecemos con la reunión les parece **-** dijo esta con voz seria a la vez que tomaba asiento en lo que parecía un escritorio

Y así la reunión dio inicio donde le dieron la bienvenida y luego le contaron que el club de lo oculto era solo una escusa para sus verdaderas actividades donde este pregunto el porqué y a que se referían donde estos revelaron que eran demonios donde el castaño no les creyó pero luego rebelaron información sobre el último hombre que lo había atacado donde revelaron que era un ángel caído cosa que causo una gran impresión al castaño donde después rebelaron que eran seres que cuando eran sirvientes y ayudantes de DIOS **(** cierto albino en su otra vida y en esta **)** tuvieron ideas impuras y rebeliones contra el mismo lo que causo su destierro de los cielos, también le contaron sobre las longinus y las sacred gears armas que podrían incluso matar dioses que fueron creadas por el mismo DIOS, también le contaron sobre la guerra de la tres facciones que se lleva desde la antigüedad donde le contaron que eran los demonios los más afectados ya que eran atacados por todos lados por un lado los ángeles caídos y por el otro los ángeles que eran enviados por Dios con ordenes de matarlos **(** cosa que pasara si lo hacen enojar **)** donde después le rebelaron muchas más cosas como las evil pieces y los asensos de los demonios con a sañas y torneos donde al terminar este no les creía pero luego revelaron información de la primara caído que lo mato para al finalizar de todos salir unas alas negras incluyendo al castaño donde después decidió creerles

* * *

 **"** horas después **"**

Una vez cortada la conexión las clases siguieron normalmente donde pasaban barios temas y demás cosas en las cuales las chicas y chicos se acercaban a issei y le hacían todo tipo de preguntas que este respondía con mucha facilidad cosa que los volvía a sorprender al igual que le preguntaban cosas sobre su vida personal las cuales no respondía ya que todo lo que hacía era un secreto por quien rea y lo que era lo cual les causaba más interés a los estudiantes y así siguieron las cosas hasta que se cansaron

 **-[*** bostezo ***** hola compañero **¿** ya terminaron las clases **?,** wauuu que buen sueño me di **]-** dijo este el cual recién regresaba

 **-*** no para nada, aunque ya falta poco ***-** dijo este con acento relajado

 **-[** a ya dime cuando acaben okey, estaré durmiendo otro poquito **]-** dijo este con acento cansado

 **-*¡** a por favor a cavas de despertar de un largo sueño y ahora me dices que seguirás durmiendo eres un dragón muy perezoso **!*-** dijo este con enojo

 **-[** si si nos vemos **]-** dijo cuando se iba

 **-(** hayyy baya compañero el que tengo **)-** dijo este con acento aburrido

 **-¿** issei no estás aburrido **?** porque yo si **-** dijo cierta caído que se acercaba a el

 **-** si solo un poco pero no importa ya que dentro de poco las clases acabaran **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo el albino el cual la miraba con una sonrisa

 **-** si ya lo se solo que no puedo evitar aburrirme **¿** me entiendes no **?-** dijo la chica con una cara de aburrida

 **-** jajajajaja si te entiendo para mí también me es imposible aburrirme **-** dijo este con gracia

 **-** bueno ojala acabe rápido este día **¿** por cierto amor no podrías acelerar el tiempo **?-** pregunto esta al recordar quién era su novio

 **-** la verdad me gustaría hacerlo pero dejare que siga igual **-** dijo este con tono relajado

 **-** pero **¿** Por qué **?-** pregunto la caído con enojo

 **-** he dicho y punto **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este con tono serio

 **-** como tú digas **-** dijo esta mientras hacía pucheros que le parecieron tiernos al albino

* * *

 **"** horas después, acabadas las clases **"**

Actualmente el albino y la caído se encontraban caminando hacia su casa donde la caído se apegaba mucha a este y este mismo con tal de hacerla feliz desidia aceptarle su capricho cosa que funcionaba mientras los presentes hacían todo tipo de comentarios, miradas e incluso gestos sobre la escena que veían algunas eran de envidia otras eran soñadoras otras eran de respeto y admiración y muchas más donde las cuales eran enviadas principalmente al albino y las de envidia hacia la caído y así siguieron hasta un buen rato

 **-** oye issei no fue un día algo divertido **-** dijo la chica mientras lo abrasaba

 **-** ya lo creo aunque también algo aburrido **-** dijo este con voz aburrida

 **-¿** y porque entonces no haces divertido los días **?-** dijo la chica con tono alegre

 **-¿** tú crees **?** tal vez lo haga **-** dijo este pensándolo

 **-¿** enserio lo harás **?-** dijo esta con alegría mientras se soltaba de el

 **-** claro, pero solo los días festivos **¿** de acuerdo **?-** dijo este ya aceptándolo y pensando los días

 **-** claro tú dices **-** dijo la caído mientras saltaba de alegría

Y así continuaron las cosas mientras los espectadores pensaban cosas como que **"** linda pareja hacen **"** y cosas así, cosa que le causaba una sonrisa al albino pero cuando estaban por llegar este escucho a su inquilino

 **-[** compañero ¿no crees esta ironía?, antes los que te rodeaban te consideraban un pervertido pero ahora que cambiaste quieren estar contigo sin duda tus humanos son extraños **]-** dijo el dragón con seriedad

 **-*** no te preocupes por eso Ddraig, no es que sean extraños solamente que así los hice sin mencionar que les enseñe que todo aquel que este o se haya desviado del camino que yo les impuse lo ayuden a volver al camino correcto, pero que todo aquel que no regresa al buen camino después de intentarlo, lo aparten ***-** dijo este con acento alegre a la vez que recordaba que hubieron personas que intentaron ayudarlo pero cuando vieron que no se podía hacer nada por él se le apartaron

 **-[** compañero entonces **¿** me estás diciendo que tú **?]-** dijo este con un rostro sorprendido y algo pálido

 **-*** así es yo los estaba probando ***-** dijo este dándole la razón

 **-[¿** pero cómo **? ¿** Desde cuándo **?]-** pregunto este sin poder creerlo

 **-*** desde el día en que deje este mundo, en otras palabras desde siempre ***-** dijo el albino recordando el pasado

 **-[** eres increíble sin duda, pero tengo una pregunta **]-** pregunto Ddraig

 **-*¿** cual es Ddraig **?*-** pregunto este alzando la ceja con que noto la caido

 **-[** tengo entendido que tu eres alguien infinitamente puro en cuerpo, alma y mente lo que es una de tus tantas e infinitas razones que te hacen perfecto entonces **¿** cómo es posible que hayas obtenido algo como la lujuria siendo esto un pecado algo impuro, algo que tu aborreces **?]-** dijo este mientras se ponía a pensar

 **-*** bueno Ddraig eso es porque yo mismo antes de renacer había creado una conciencia con pecado algo que para ser honesto no me gusto en lo absoluto para luego combinarla con la mente de mi nuevo cuerpo ***-** dijo este sorprendiendo al dragón

 **-[** pero **¿** por qué harías algo así, en especial contigo mismo, alguien como tú **?]-** dijo este con acento sorprendido

 **-*** bueno Ddraig, eso es por que como dijiste soy alguien infinitamente puro por lo tanto es imposible contaminarme con lo que mis hijos han hecho y eso incluye a los ángeles caídos y demonios por ende no podría mezclarme con ellos y ponerlos a prueba ***-** dijo este con acento relajado y serio

 **-[** baya en verdad eres increíble no hay nada que no puedas hacer ju pero solo tú sabes lo que haces **¿** no es así **?** pero dejando de lado eso **¿** qué sucedió con esa conciencia que creaste **?]-** dijo Ddraig elogiando y preguntando por dicha mente

 **-*** bueno Ddraig primero que nada gracias y respecto a esa mente que cree solo digamos que ya no existe ya que cuando desperté se destruyo ***-** dijo este respondiendo su duda

 **-[** increíble entonces esto explica muchas cosas, gracias **]-** dijo este después de saber por qué él era así y de la nada dejar de serlo cuando despertó

Una vez que issei y Raynare llegaron hablaron y discutieron sobre todo lo que les había sucedido el día de hoy cosa que después de charlar sobre los temas de las facciones y lo que conllevan, comer y hacer los trabajos siguientes estos se fueron a dormir pero cierto albino se quedo despierto por cierto tema que había que arreglar

* * *

 **"** durante la noche **"**

 **-[** compañero **¿** aun estas despierto **?]-** pregunto cierto dragón en su interior

 **-*** así es Ddraig ***-** respondió este

 **-[** compañero recuerda que tenemos que ir a cierto lugar **]-** dijo este recordándole lo que habían acordado

 **-*** así es Ddraig lo recuerdo, vamos tenemos que irnos pero sin hacer ruido porque Ray chan duerme **¿** de acuerdo **?*-** dijo este a la vez que se levantaba

 **-[¿** pero cómo **?]-** pregunto este

 **-*** ya verás ***-** dijo este ala ves que desaparecía sin dejar rastro después de unos pasos

 **Nota:** **(** algo así como hacerse invisible al mismo tiempo que comienzas a caminar **)**

* * *

 **"** en otra parte del mundo **"**

En estos momentos se encontraba cierto albino en lo que parecía ser las afueras de una ciudad el cual discutía con cierto dragón en su interior sobre lo que había echo

 **-[** entonces compañero **¿** qué fue lo que hiciste **?** por qué no fue teletransportacion, ni tampoco te moviste rápido entonces **¿** que fue **?]-** dijo cierto dragón en su interior el cual estaba algo molesto pero mucho mas impresionado con lo que hiso el albino

 **-** ya te lo dije Ddraig es un secreto que te rebelare algún día **-** dijo cierto albino con una sonrisa

 **-[*** jjaaaa ***** no importa **¿** y qué hacemos aquí **?]-** musito el dragón

 **-** pues veras nos traje aquí para así poder ir al lugar del que te hablo aunque también podríamos haber ido de manera directa pero si lo hacía podría ser peligroso sin mencionar que abría despertado a Ray chan **-** dijo este con seriedad

 **-[** entonces por qué no fuimos de la manera más rápida y **¿** qué quieres decir con que sería peligroso **?]-** dijo este con seriedad

 **-** bueno la razón esta **-** dijo este a la vez que desprendía un poderoso resplandor y el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a temblar fuertemente

 **-[¡¿** pero qué es esto **?!]-** dijo este para después escucharse un **¡** FFLUUNNN **!** Seguido de una fuerte una expansiva y segundos después desaparecer junto con el albino y dejar un pequeño cráter en donde estaban

* * *

 **"** en otra dimensión **"**

En estos momentos cierto albino y su inquilino dragón se encontraban en lo que parecía las afueras de un templo o un jardín muy grande ya que a la vista se podía ver un gran templo y el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de flores y algunos árboles, con el piso de color blanco, el cielo era dorado con lo que parecían ser estrellas blancas

 **Nota:(** se parece un poco al templo de kami sama de dragón ball **)**

Los cuales en estos momentos discutían de nueva cuenta lo que el albino había hecho solo que esta vez no se demoraron tanto ya que cierto dragón sintió que lo que hiso fue una especie de teletransportacion muy poderosa

 **-** entonces, aquí es Ddraig este es el lugar que quería mostrarte **-** dijo este mientras comenzaba a recorrer el lugar

 **-[¡** increíble **!** debo admitir que este lugar es muy hermoso jamás había visto un lugar como este en mi vida compañero **]-** dijo este mientras espiaba el lugar

 **-** me alegro que te guste, vamos entremos para mostrarte mejor el lugar **¿** te parece **?-** dijo este mientras caminaba hacia el templo que allí había **-(** baya sin duda sigue tal como lo deje **)-** dijo este al darse cuenta de ese detalle

 **-[** compañero **¿** y este templo **? ¿** Qué es este lugar **?]-** dijo el dragón al ver dicho templo

 **-** pues aquí Ddraig es donde entrenaremos **-** dijo issei con voz orgullosa

 **-[** es muy bello compañero y todo pero **…¿** no es un lugar algo inadecuado para un entrenamiento **?]-** dijo este algo curioso por el lugar

 **-¿** qué quieres decir Ddraig **?-** pregunto este ya sabiendo del porque de las preguntas

 **-[** bueno, primero, por la misma razón de ser muy hermoso me parece mal entrenar en un lugar como este y segundo es el espacio, aunque admito que el lugar es más grande por dentro que por fuera el espacio sigue siendo insuficiente ya que el entrenamiento que aremos estará a niveles sumamente divinos por lo tanto se necesita más espacio compañero **]-** dijo este a la vez que el albino soltaba una risitas cosa que no paso desapercibido para Ddraig

 **-[¿** de qué te ríes compañero **?]-** dijo este algo serio

 **-** jjejejejejejeje **¿** tú creíste que el entrenamiento iba a ser aquí **?-** dijo este con mientras se reía

 **-[** pues claro, espera **¿** a que te refieres **?]-** dijo este con duda

 **-** bueno **-** dijo este mientras se dirigía a una puerta para luego abrirla y entrar en ella **-** que aquí es en donde vamos a entrenar **-** dijo este mientras mostraba lo que parecía una habitación infinita en todas las direcciones dentro de aquel lugar mientras a Ddraig se le caía la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos se le ponían como platos

 **-[¡** WWWWAAAAWWW **!** **¡** Esto es gigantesco **!** Entonces **¿** este era el lugar verdad **?]-** pregunto este muy sorprendido

 **-** así es, este es el lugar del que te hablaba **-** dijo este mientras caminaba más adentro del lugar

 **-[** es increíble en este lugar si podremos entrenar **]-** dijo este a la vez que sentía algo raro el piso y el aire **-[** compañero **¿** por qué desde el momento en que entramos me he sentido más pesado y el aire más difícil de respirar **?]-** dijo este a la vez que miraba el lugar

 **-** bueno Ddraig eso es porque la gravedad es miles de veces más fuerte aquí que en el exterior y lo de la dificultad al respirar se debe a que como la gravedad el aire aquí también es pesado **-** dijo este mientras explicaba con detalle las dudas del dragón

 **-[** baya no me esperaba eso sin duda será un gran lugar para entrenar **]-** dijo este con una gota recorriendo su cuello

 **-** por cierto otra cosa sobre este lugar es que para usarlo se debe ser inmortal ya que si no lo eres en un año ya abras muerto por que como ya dije en este lugar el tiempo pasa miles de veces más rápido y se por la gravedad y el aire se debe de tener poder o si no, no se resistirá ni un poco **-** dijo este mientras agregaba uno que otro detalle

 **-[** entonces **¿** Por qué no nos afecta tanto **?]-** pregunto este

 **-** hay Ddraig eso es obvio porque nosotros somos seres inmensamente poderosos, es por eso que no nos afecta tanto o al menos a ti ya que a mí no me afecta en lo mas mínimo ninguna de las dos **-** dijo este mientras al dragón se le ponían los ojos como platos

 **-[** bueno, eso es obvio ya que no se esperaba menos de ti **]-** dijo este con voz alegre

Y así pasaron los minutos en donde issei le mostro el lugar mientras lo recorrían y de paso le enseñaba los alrededores del templo en donde Ddraig quedaba impresionado por todo lo que su portador había creado

 **-** entonces **¿** qué te pareció compañero **?-** dijo este mientras mostraba el lugar con una sonrisa

 **-[** solo te puedo decir que increíble no se esperaba menos del todo poderoso **]-** dijo este con acento orgulloso

 **-** gracias Ddraig, bueno es hora de volver ya que en poco tiempo amanecerá **-** dijo este con tranquilidad

 **-[¿** enserio **?** no me había dado cuenta **]-** expreso este con duda

 **-** pues claro además hay alguien que veré hoy **-** dijo este con tranquilidad

 **-[¿** enserio **?** y quien es **]-** dijo este con duda queriendo saber a quién vería el albino

 **-** ya lo sabrás cuando llegue ese momento, vámonos **-** dijo este a la vez que ponía una expresión de sorprendido **-(** así que ya lo despertaste **¿** eh hermanito **?)-** pensó este con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para cierto dragón

 **-[¿** sucedió algo compañero **?]-** expreso este con duda

 **-** no es nada compañero, vámonos **-** dijo este a la vez que desaparecía en un poderoso resplandor para luego escucharse un **¡** FFLLUUUNNN **!** Para después quedar un pequeño cráter en donde estaban

* * *

 **"** de regreso **"**

En estos momentos el albino se encontraba de nuevo en su casa el cual había decidido recostarse en su cama junto a cierta caído la cual aun dormía para que cuando esta despertase no sospechara de su ausencia mientras este mismo se encontraba pensativo sobre qué hacer con sus humanos y sus demás creaciones sin excepción ya que recordaba que en el tiempo que no estuvo todo se volvió un caos y haría lo posible para que todo volviera a como lo creo y lo dejo, pero debía de hacerlo con cuidado ya que los únicos que saben de su existencia son su humanidad, los demonios y los ángeles ya que las demás mitologías y facciones no saben de él y los que han escuchado de él lo creen un mito o una leyenda porque creen que es imposible que un ser que creo todo lo existente incluyéndolos a ellos y cuya sola presencia podría destruirlo todo exista o haya existido, y así se la paso el albino hasta el amanecer

 **-[** compañero te he notado muy pensativo, **¿** en qué piensas **?]-** musito el dragón

 **-*** nada compañero, no te preocupes ***-** dijo el albino después de regresar de sus pensamientos

 **-[¿** seguro **?** no lo creo vamos dime lo que piensas **]-** dijo el dragón con tono de duda

 **-*** *jaaaa*está bien, es sobre todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que no estuve, y de cómo planeare restaurar todo ***-** dijo el albino

 **-[** ha era eso pues déjame decirte que no te preocupes por que se, que siendo tu, todo se resolverá ya que para ti nada es imposible

 **-*** gracias Ddraig ***-** agradeció el ex castaño

Y así issei y ddraig se la pasaron hablando de varias cosas hasta que llegara la hora de ir a estudiar pero a este no le preocupaba ya que recordaba haber cuadrado el reloj para no volver a llegar tarde, cuando este sonó el albino colgó su conexión con el dragón para después despertar una medio dormida Raynare

 **-** buenos días issei **-** dijo la pelinegra con tono dormida

 **-** buenos días Ray chan dormiste bien-dijo un albino con una sonrisa

 **-*** bostezo* si dormí muy bien-dijo esta

 **-** me alegra, vamos tenemos que levantarnos e ir a estudiar **-** dijo este levantándose de la cama

 **-** okey okey pero antes ***** beso ***-** dijo esta para después jalarlo y besarlo

 **-** e **…** eto Rayna **…-** dijo este a la vez que la caído le ponía un dedo en los labio y le guiñaba un ojo

Y así sin decir nada pasaron los minutos en donde después de desayunar, bañarse y arreglarse estos salieron de camino hacia el colegio en donde minutos después cuando faltaba poco para llegar escucharon un pequeño gemido, en donde al verlo se dieron cuenta de que era una chica de cabello rubio la cual vestía con ropas de monja que se había caído mostrando sus pantis blancas hacia issei pero Raynare le cubrió los ojos

 **-** Asia **¿** Qué haces aquí **?-** pregunto la caído con preocupación ya que sabía que sus compañeros caídos planeaban quitarle su Sacred Gear

 **-¡** Raynare sama al fin la encuentro **!** No sabe cuánto la he estado buscando **-** dijo la monjita con una voz inocente que le pareció tierna al albino el cual ya sabía todo lo que ella había vivido lo cual le causo tristeza

 **-** gracias a Dios, ya que mi japonés no es bueno las personas no me entendían **-** dijo esta con tranquilidad para luego ver al albino junto a su amiga caído la cual lo noto

 **-** Raynare sama **¿** quién es él **?-** pregunto la chica con la mirada

 **-** Asia, te presento a mi novio, el es issei **-** dijo la caído mientras señalaba al albino y este se ruborizaba mientras veía con ternura a la pequeña frente a el

 **-** heeee **-** dijo la monjita

 **-(** aquí estas, mi pequeña niña **)-** pensó este con suma ternura

 **-¡¿** heeeeee **?!-** expreso esta misma

* * *

 **NOTA:** si leíste hasta acá muchísimas gracias

bueno acá os traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia al igual que el primer capitulo no se que tan bien me haya quedado, y respecto a sus comentarios e cambiado mi forma de escritura espero sea de su agrado, aclarando algunas dudas la razón por la que Raynare no lo llama kamiissei es por que ella no estaba presente cuando el dijo su nuevo nombre,la técnica que uso cuando iba al colegio es uno de sus tantos e infinitos poderes pero como no puede controlarla bien cuando la uso termino deteniendo el tiempo en todo el universo y ha niveles mas que divinos que incluso dioses y la misma luz quedaron atrapados y así hubieran estado para siempre si issei no lo volvía todo a la normalidad,la tecnica que uso cuando iba al tempo es una teletransportacion que solo el puede hacer ya que gasta cantidades casi infinitas de poder. eso es todo

no leemos, kami sama fuera


End file.
